herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wanderer
Wanderer, also known as Wilson in the english version, is the father of Greenie and a wild mallard duck that appeared in the animated film, Leafie, A Hen into the Wild. His name is actually a nickname given by the title character, Leafie. Story Wanderer was once the guard duck of a flock of ducks that arrived in the everglades. He flew the highest and fastest among his flock and would arrive first to find a resting place for them and protect them. One day, Wanderer encountered the local weasel, One Eye. To protect his flock, he engaged the weasel in a fight, with the two animals not backing down. However, One Eye managed to cripple Wanderer's left wing during the struggle, but the guard duck clawed the weasels' right eye in return, making her half-blind. One Eye retreats, but the damage has been done. Without the ability to fly, Wanderer's flock left without him, and he was soon captured by the farmer. Wanderer eventually escaped back into the wild, where he met a female, white duck who would later become his mate and lay the egg of their only child. He also saved Leafie from One Eye and guided her back to her farm where he left her without saying a word. Hearing that Leafie intends on staying in the wild, Wanderer asked his friend, Mr. Otter to provide Leafie a home. He meets up with Leafie again while swimming with his mate. However one night, Wanderer's mate was killed by One Eye while the former guard duck was out catching fish nearby. He attempted to pursue the weasel to save his lifeless mate, but failed. He returned to his nest later on in the morning to find Leafie taking care of the egg. Wanderer allowed Leafie to care for the egg, while fighting off One Eye and looking out for more potential dangers. Knowing that the following night is when One Eye is hungry, Wanderer instructed Leafie to take his unborn child to the everglades, and she would understand in time why. He then became surprised when Leafie nicknames him "Wanderer" before walking off into the sunlight. That night, Wanderer engaged One Eye in a fight to the death when she returned to the brier patch for more prey. During the battle, Wanderer suffered a direct hit from the weasel's claws and the surrounding rocky terrain proved to be a disadvantage, which allowed One Eye to corner the wounded guard duck at the edge of a cliff. When One Eye grabbed hold of Wanderer's leg (after he attempted to strike her while jumping over the cliff's edge), the guard duck attempted to take One Eye down with him by allowing himself to fall to the ground from a great height. Wanderer died from his injuries as a result. However his effort was in vain as One Eye survived the impact and dragged her former rival's body away to her den to eat it. Wanderer's story was later revealed to Leafie by Mr. Otter, which helped the hen realize that Greenie, the duck hatchling Leafie had been caring for, was Wanderer's son. Gallery Wanderer_versus_One_Eye.jpg|Wanderer fighting One Eye in their first duel Category:Guardians Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Nurturer Category:Animals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Suicidal